1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic sign enclosure and, more particularly, to an electronic sign enclosure having a rail, the combination of which serves as a short wall or barrier at the edge of a balcony and as an electronic sign mounting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art electronic sign displays and enclosures have been provided and used often to display information in stadiums, arenas, large halls, and the like. Often electronic sign displays have been mounted at the edge of pre-existing ring or balcony structures above the first floor level at a position and level highly viewable to participants. Such mounting presented access problems, as the structure to which the electronic sign enclosure was secured formed an obstruction between service personnel on the balcony deck and the electronic sign enclosure. Servicing of the electronic sign in the enclosure often required that the entire enclosure be removed for servicing to gain access to the enclosed electronic components. Often, servicing of the electronic sign displays in the enclosures required the use of access devices such as ladders, cherry pickers, elevating devices or other elaborate and expensive devices due to the elevated position of the electronic sign display on the ring structure. Clearly what is needed is an electronic sign display enclosure which can also be used as a short wall or barrier at a balcony or ledge, which does not require expensive, cumbersome or dangerous methods for access, and which also minimizes, the time spent replacing or servicing the electronic sign display.